Power surge
by TyyrantNope
Summary: A little short story I am working on, I am planning to try and sell it on amazon... Hopefully


**POWER SURGE**

**CHAPTER ONE: POWER SURGE**

It was a normal day. You know, getting home from school, grabbing a soda and just relaxing with some video games. But you see, It is never a normal day for me, I have a secret that could change the world. Many people would use it for their own intentions, but of course I will probably make sure that wont happen, right?.

I was waiting for the computer teacher to tell us we could leave for summer vacation, needless to say it is pretty boring sitting in a cold room for an hour.

Nonetheless with a crabby science teacher as your homeroom commander.

"have a great summer guys, students are dismissed" said the computer teacher over the intercom.

"FREEDOM" I yelled as I ran out of the school.

I woke up the next morning energized as I hopped out of bed and ran downstairs.

My phone beeped signifying that I had a text message. I looked at the message and it was from my girlfriend Miranda, "Hey, want to go to the pool in an hour?"

It read. "Sure, meet you at your place" I replied. The phone beeped as the message was sent and I went to go make some breakfast.

After a filling breakfast of steak and eggs, and some Saturday morning cartoons, I grabbed my swimsuit and jumped on my bike and headed to Miranda's house.

She lived in the suburbs of Tremont, I stopped at her house as she opened the door and jumped on her own bike, "Lets go Max, see if you can keep up!" She yelled as she sped off.

At the pool I scanned my pass and found a spot to put my stuff down.

I ran up to the edge of the pool, "CANNONBALL!" I yelled as I hit the water and splashed everyone around me. I activated my latest gadget I had made the past week. My sunglasses formed into a pair of waterproof goggle's.

After a few hours of swimming I called it quits and grabbed my towel and dried off, "Leaving so soon Max?" asked Miranda, "Yeah, I have to go do some things,

see you later."

As I was walking home my friend Raven ran up, "hey man!' he said "what are you gonna do to later?"

"Oh, nothing much, just going to play some games and stuff, want to come with?" "Yeah, I guess" Said Raven "Alright then, lets go!" Me and him took off in a sprint.

"I see them now sir," A figure was on the rooftops looking down at them. "are you sure it is them?"

Asked the voice on the phone. "Yes I am picking up readings on the device, it is him this time," "Make sure you and your team get him this time!" Said the man on the phone "Yes sir" said the man.

we got back to my house my maid greeted us, "Hello mister Maxwell!" She said. "Hey Penny" I said. "planning on playing some video games sir?" She asked.

"Yep!" I said. "Don't forget your daily serum sir" "I wont Miss Penny" I said

So for the next couple of hours me and my friend played on the several computers in my house, until we walked to our nearby store for some snacks. "He bro, don't you need to take your serum now?" he asked. "Oh yeah thanks for reminding me, lets go now." I said

Me and raven walked into the small shed near the woods at the outskirts of town."you ready?'

I asked. "sure thing bro!" said raven. I pulled the lever and we began to lower into the earth.

My lab was a simple lab built by my father, "I still get a kick out of knowing what you can do Max" said raven. "I know right" I said. We walked to the central room of the lab.

"I need to do my daily dose, be right back dude" I said. "Alright" said raven. "its always really creepy when you do that man." "I know it is but its the only thing that can hold off the effects of the serum before I can find a cure." As I walked towards a giant machine I pushed a few buttons and got in the chamber. "Now you know what to do man, just push the green button and let the machine do its work."

"Its not like I don't do this every day bro." said raven as he activated the machine. I arched my back as I felt thousands of my own cell's that had been grown entered my body. You see I have a deadly defect, when I was young I had been exposed to a biological weapon that almost killed me. To save me, top scientists created a machine to slow down the infection rate.

As a side effect I have a enhanced muscular system and an advanced neurological system that allows me to control machines and fix them at any time remotely. As my thoughts began to collect I started to return to the land of the living. I opened my eyes and then the whole world collapsed. "MAX!" Yelled raven as the wall of my lab fell.

"WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!" said raven. "you are receiving too much of the serum bro!" "get out of there!" As I floated in the mixture of my own cells I started to feel the technology around me, A bright light surrounded me as the glass tube I was in shattered

As I got off of my knees parts of machinery, broken projects, and experiments floated around me, "Bro! What is going on!?" shouted Raven. I could not think or speak as the metal floated around me and began to merge with me, "This can not be happening right now" I thought as a flash of light erupted from me as I stepped back from the sheer force of the blast. A suit of armor formed around me. "power" is all I could think of as mercenary's surrounded us. "Put your hands over your head right now and get on the ground!" shouted a mercenary, gas mask covering his head.

"Bro, what are we going to do?!" yelled raven "Just this my friend" I yelled as I created a force field just as they opened fire at us. "Nothing is getting through Sir!" Said a guard. "Just keep firing! Yelled the man in the gas mask. I smiled and released a burst of energy, blinding the mercenary's. "Lets get out of here dude!' said raven.

I grabbed raven and shot up out of the lab as it started to crumble from the lack of support with only three walls. "Wow dude,this is pretty bad!" "Yeah I said" "lets go somewhere safe so I can learn how to fully use this thing"

I landed out front of the corner store and thought of what I would do to hide the suit when it collapsed into my watch. "DUDE that is so cool!" said raven. "Yeah it is, isn't it?" I said. "lets go in"

As we were looking around we started to pick up some stuff. I threw in some soda and raven got some snacks. "You ready man?" asked raven. "Sure am bro" I said

as we walked out of the store I concentrated and the suit formed over my body. "I still can't believe that dude. Raven said.

Meanwhile in southern Texas. "Sir we found traces of energy that suggests that "project synergy" has not been shut down as you had thought." "interesting" said the lieutenant. "we need to mobilize the mobile defense squad now!" "Right away sir." said the engineer.

Me and Raven were walking down the street when fighters started screaming across the sky. "Aw geez" I said. "And I don't even know what half of this stuff even does!" As the fighters came even closer I jumped and started my boosters and flew up, as I did, the fighters launched missiles.

I did a barrel roll as the missiles flew past me into the other jet. The pilots jumped at the last second. As the other jet turned to face me it let out a stream of hot lead.

"Ah!" I yelled as the bullets ripped through the armor. "target almost down" The pilot said as he came back in for another pass.

Through the pain I had been put through, time slowed down as my rage built. As almost by itself the weapons in the armor activated and fired. "What the!" yelled the pilot as energy slammed through the jet vaporizing it.

I set down as the pilots landed and aimed their weapons at me. "You guys don't quit, don't you?"

"Maxwell, we don't want your power to fall into the wrong hands, we are the Mobile Defense squad, and we are here to help.

"So what you are saying is, you know everything about my condition?"

"Of course we do." Said General Rockwell. "We helped create the machine you use daily!" "We even know how your suit works, but first you need to go talk to someone you might know."

General Rockwell ushered me and raven out of the room as we were met with an attractively dressed middle age woman. "This way boy's, its crucial that you meet up with the specialist and learn how to use your suit to its fullest."

As we entered another laboratory we saw a sight that was shocking, "W-what is this?!" asked raven. "No it can't be!" I said "Our homeroom teacher?"

"Yes boy's, I also know about your secret, I also know many of the secrets of your suit, but for now we need to get you friend here some equipment.

Raven was taken into another part of the laboratory as I was hooked up into a machine. "Ok Max, this is to run a diagnostics,check your health and train you to utilize your suits function's to the fullest. They activated the machine and my vision began to blur as I slowly blacked out. As I awoke I remembered nothing from my sleep, the lab was dark and there was no sound.

"Were is everyone?" I wondered as a growl echoed from a corridor, I activated a built in flashlight and started to look around. My head was full of things I had never known before, I came across a computer terminal and used my ability to access the computers files, I found a video titled "Lab emergency" dated from the last hour.

I remotely downloaded the file and began to watch it. "Maxwell, If you find this, the lab had intruders, they put up a heck of a fight!, we managed to escape with your comrade but they had something with them, we managed to get a screen shot from a camera, but it is blurry, we are counting on you Max, General out"

I downloaded the still-frame from the computer it was fuzzy and nothing could be made out from it. I enhanced it and found that some how it was a copy of my suit, but black and red as opposed to the normal blue and gray. I had only hoped that they had made it out alright.

I stepped through the laboratory, I found the body's of the guards that had made the last stand and given the ultimate sacrifice. "No time for regret now Max" I thought. "You need to keep going if you want to survive."

Another growl echoed through the lab, this time sounding closer and closer.

I got close to the wall as a hunched back figure with glowing red eye's rounded the corner, It sniffed the air as it looked at me. "Crap" I thought as it barred its teeth and began to chase me. As I ran I looked through my system and found the thing I needed, I booted up the suit's artificial Intel.

"Mobile Defense Squad AI version 1.5.7 online" Said the computer. "Hello Max, my name is Marie, I believe you are needing the MDS files on the creatures created by the Genesys Laboratory's, Am I correct? "Uh yeah" I replied "I need this creature" I showed the picture of the beast chasing me.

"Searching" hummed Marie. "File found, subject: Jake Armsoth, Also known as the genetic failure number 628, Experiment, combine human and wolf DNA, result:Failed" "So what do we do about him?!, I mean its totally not like he is just trying to play FETCH!" "System regards using the genetic throwback function in your weapon arsenal" "So how does that WORK?!" I replied. "Well Max, you need to think about the weapon and imagine "reaching in" your arsenal and grabbing the weapon"

I did just that and the arm of my suit instantly formed into the weapon. "Eat this you filthy scum!" I shouted as I shot a beam of energy into the beast. However it just shrugged it off and continued to chase me as I ran into a dead end. I looked at the wall as a plan formed.

"Hey stupid, over here!" I yelled as the beast charged. I turned and jumped at the wall kicking off into a backflip. "Totally rad!" I yelled and the beast looked over at me, not even dazed. "Uh oh" I said and I activated my boosters and started to jet away.

"Computer!" I shouted. "Yes max?" asked Marie. "It did not work!" I said. "Let me run a systems check." she said. "It appears that several missing components have been removed during the process of the checkup the scientists did, I suggest hanging a right if you want to find them, third door on the right.

I landed outside the lab door and kicked it in. I flipped the switch as I looked on in awe at all of the equipment. "Dude that's a lot of stuff" I gasped. As I started to grab the parts they molded into my suit like pieces to a puzzle. "What is that one?" I asked myself. "That Max, is the overdrive function. Only useable when the suit detects that the user is near death and overloads the suit with a burst of energy, temporally boosting the users functions and the offensive capability of the suit.

I grabbed the overdrive and watched as it molded around the chest area of the suit.

I gasped as I felt the same type of power I had felt before enter through me and spark in every direction. For the first time ever I felt like I had control of the situation. It was all cut short when the beast jumped through the door at me.

I dodged and ran out of the room. "Computer, access the new functions and power the genetic throwback to the optimum level for taking care of it!

The Genetic throwback powered up as I released a blast of energy at the beast causing it to convulse. As it did I was thrown backwards from a large energy blast that came from the beast. When my eyes settled I could see in place of the beast there was a guy my age. "Jake armsoth?" I asked him "Yeah?" he croaked. "you haven't been well man, did you know about your condition?" I asked him. "Yeah, I did. I mean I DID know when that maniac Rockwell did that to me in 1997" "1997?!" I exclaimed. "Dude its freakin 2013 right now!" "I spent that long as a human wolf hybrid?! I am amazed that I did not lose my mind." "Wait, Rockwell did this to you?" I asked. "Yeah he did! That filthy lying scum."

"He is the person all behind Genesys, didn't you know? "

"No I didn't, Computer search the main computers files for "Genesys" download all files to me regarding it."

"Files found, downloading... Download complete"

"Video now playing"

"If this gets out Rockwell we will be the brunt of every government and society!"

"Too bad this will never get out, relocate all of the experiments to the arctic base." "What about Maxwell sir?"

"Find a way to keep it under cover and pay the family well to keep their mouths shut!"

When I found out about Rockwell being the one behind my condition my rage built to critical levels, My suit started to glow and I floated up into the air.

"Maxwell your vitals are through the roof! Calm down sir!" Said Marie. As I calmed the suit regained it natural color and I felt great after venting my anger. "Interesting, it seems that your rage has uncovered some new information regarding your suit, I need time to process the data, meanwhile you and jake might want to head to the antarctic and find the base. Luckily when I downloaded the video I cam across an interesting file of all the MDS bases, you might find that handy" "Program the GPS Marie, we are in for a heck of a flight."

Somewhere in the arctic. "We have the perfect setup Rockwell, when Max comes to the base to rescue his friend he will be destroyed by the warrior you have been creating so carefully."

"Let us hope so, or it will be the last time you ever do anything for me as a free man" Said the general.

"Yes sir."

"Leave my sight now"

"Yes sir General Rockwell"

Me and Jake were flying over the arctic ocean heading to the MDS base, Jake had been outfitted with the arctic survival MDS gear. "Now turn right" beeped the on board GPS, "Blast this piece of freaking crap!" I yelled. "Marie! You navigate for us." Marie popped up on the dashboard and produced a yellow arrow pointing at the direction of the base.

"Finally!" I said We landed about two miles from the base. "Jake make a fire, we will need it to cook food. I am going to scout out the area, be right back." I flew the two miles to the base and landed near some oil tankers. "Alright lets see what I got here". I looked through all the available settings in my suit. I found the one I was looking for and activated it.

"Stealth mode. Aw yeah!" I stepped out from behind the oil tankers as I noticed a convoy of vehicles entering the facility. I ran behind the last vehicle and jumped behind a bunch of crates as I turned the stealth mode off to save power.

"Do you think we will get the weekend off?" Said a guard.

"Hopefully, I can't take much more of that little brat they cloned."

"Cloned?" I asked myself "I need to check that out. It could mean bad news.

I ran off into the base to find Raven. I rounded a corner when I saw some scientists

enter a door marked "clone research and training". I swiftly entered the door and hid behind a desk. The scientists were looking over a tube full of red and black liquid. It looked like the same stuff I used to use. As I was watching the liquid drained and a copy of me stepped out, instead of the upright attitude and the brown spiky hair this clone of me had black flat hair and seemed angry.

He yelled and flipped a table in my direction, hitting my desk and exposing me. The scientists let out a surprised yell and hit a red button causing an alarm to sound. The clone of me took a step back and there was a bright flash of light.

When the flash of light subsided the clone now had on a suit of armor, like mine but red and black with spikes. I ran out of the hallway and headed towards the entrance of the base when I saw a figure in a gray suit with black spikes on the forearm jump out of the shadows.

I stopped. The figure removed its mask and said " Hey man, forgot me already?" I was astonished. "Raven?" I asked, "Yeah, long story. Lets talk about it later". As we took off to get out of the base and back to Jake the clone of me burst through a wall and started to chase us again. Raven flung a set of spikes from his arm onto the floor and as the clone flew above them he activated the spikes causing a massive sonic wave. The wave caused the clone to fall to the floor clutching his ears, I jumped at the clone and activated the thruster punch. When I hit the clone it shattered the armor and forced him to the ground. "Alright clone, Talk!" I said "Heh, you are never going to beat Rockwell" the clone said. "He has a whole army of guys like me for you, Plus he has a nasty surprised saved for you."

To my surprise the clone pressed a button on his watch and his body exploded into millions of atoms, throwing me back into the wall. "Ok, we need to search this facility and find anything that could help us." We searched the base for a while when I remembered something. "Ah crap". I said "Jake, home in on my signal and come here".

"Right away Max" replied Jake. We hunted for a bit more until Raven found a cleverly hidden disk. I put the disk into the computer and pressed start.

"Rockwell's journal, entry number 133-7"

"We have successfully created a clone of Maxwell that has not self terminated,

The scientists have suggested that we wait for further testing in the situation that the clone does self terminate. But I digress, We will take a genetic sample to create more of these clones. We will finally get what is ours!"

End journal.

"That maniac!" I shouted. "Computer, find the database and the location off all the MDS bases!" I shouted. "Looking for this?" Jake asked as he held up a flash drive. I grabbed the flash drive and uploaded the contents into my suit. "Alright!" I shouted. We now had the location of every MDS base. "Alright guys, lets go back to my place and plan our next move."


End file.
